1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a Ni alloy part, particularly a method of manufacturing a Ni alloy part sintered and molded from precipitation hardening Ni alloy powder by metal injection molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas turbine parts such as a turbine blade have used a precipitation hardening Ni alloy with excellent heat resistance, because the parts need to have high temperature mechanical strength such as fatigue strength. For the purpose of enhancing the mechanical strength, the precipitation hardening Ni alloy is subjected to heat treatment including solution treatment and aging treatment.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-80146 (Patent Literature 1) describes the production of a jet engine part and the like from a forged material of the precipitation hardening Ni alloy by solution treatment of the forged material at a temperature of approximately 871° C. to approximately 954° C., followed by aging treatment.